Hamilton -- The Infernal Devices Version
by QUACK Inc
Summary: The Broadway show songs from Hamilton . . . with a little fandom twist. Copyright QUACK Inc 2017.
1. Satisfied

Will: I remember that day, I might not forget that day for the rest of my life

I remember Charlotte coming into the room with you at her side

I remember the rude comments that I made that were kind of out of place

But parabatai, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face

I have never been the same

Enormous dark eyes in a poison-racked frame

And you came on over, you said "Hi, my name's James,

And I gotta train

To forget my pain

This is not a game"

Will: You strike me, as a boy who has never set foot outside

Jem: I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself

Will: You're likely, to go off to the grave, is what I've implied

Jem: Well you're right, I've only got a few years before I die

Will: My name is William Herondale

Jem: James Carstairs, but call me Jem

Will: Where's your family from?

Jem: From Shanghai, but they were killed, so now I have no one

So train with me . . .

Just you wait . . .

Will: So so so

So this is what it feels like to cross swords with someone at your level,

There are just no words

It's the feeling of friendship, of seeing the light

If I win, will you be my parabatai -

Jem: - yeah, right

Will: The sword fight lasted nine seconds, maybe ten seconds, till I flipped the sword from his hands

It's an agreement, I said with a glance

I've been improving my moves, I been improving my stance

Jem: He's a bit of a jerk, but imma give him a chance

I asked about his family, did you see his answer?

His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance

He thought I didn't see, but there was pain in his glance

Tessa: Handsome, boy, does he know it

Will: Love her, but I can't even show it. I wanna take her far away from this place and then i see my parabatai's face and he is

Jem: Helpless

Will: And I know he is

Jem: Helpless

Will: And his eyes are just

Jem: Helpless

Will: And I realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time

Number one: I'm a boy in a world in which the demons are trying every trick

I thought that I was cursed so I'm the one

Who pushed her away and made her run

So I'm the cruelest and the wittiest and the strategist, but Tessa never got to see my best

If I love her, she will protest

That doesn't mean I love her any less.

Number two: she's after me cause I'm a Shadowhunter, that gives me stunningly good looks

Plus I'm the only guy she knows who likes books, maybe that is why

I let her have my parabatai, now she's his bride

Nice going, William, she was right, you will never be satisfied

Number three: I know my parabatai like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

If I tell him that I love her he'd be silently resigned

She'd be mine

He would say "I'm fine"

He'd be lying


	2. Stay Alive (Reprise)

Will: Where is my Jem?

Cyril: Mr. Herondale, come in, they brought him in just a moment ago

Will: Is he alive?

Cyril: Yes, but you have to understand, the yin fen is nearly gone. He coughed a lot of blood

Will: can I see him, please?

James?

Jem: Will…

I did exactly as you said, will

I chased after her, I tried

Will: I know, I know, shh

I know, you did everything just right

Jem: Now, go on, go and save the girl

Tell her I'll love her till I die

Will: I know, I know, shh

Jem: see you both in the next life

Will: I'll go, save your strength and stay alive . . .

Charlotte

Charlotte: is he breathing, is he going to survive this? Oh, Mortmain, when I get my hands on you . . .

Jem: Charlotte, I'm so sorry I won't get to see your child

Charlotte: Oh, Jem

Will: Never played piano…

Jem: I taught you to throw knives...

Charlotte, if you wouldn't mind

Bring me my violin one last time

I'm afraid I'm out of time

Charlotte: I know, I know, shh

I know, I know

Jem: (plays) 123456789 . . .


	3. Helpless

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight

I was being a rebel in a brothel on a hot night

Cursing at the Sisters 'cause they locked me in my room

When you walked in and my heart went BOOM.


End file.
